Past sins
by Moonshine92
Summary: No! If you think I'll just call it quits and settle for a foster family,you're wrong. There's too much blood for that! This cannot be ignored. You may not know me,nor do I know you,but this isn't over yet. Brace yourself,as I bring back the pain that you've for so long ran from,consider this a gift...from me to you.
1. Chapter 1 Race a bullet

_**Past sins**_

...If things just don't go right and you snap,you lose all moral,and simply ignore your better judgments screaming in your ears...how far do you go? If everything of your past life were to ever be X-ed out in blood,what action do you take? Here you find yourself with a solution,holding this supposed solution that will make things better. A solution to make the tables even. All it takes is one pull...could you do it? Could you ever pull that trigger?

How foolish to think that things stay the same.

* * *

"Hey no peeking!" Giggles my friend Star.

She was a small medium brown cat,with a light brown muzzle,and nice black shoulder length hair. That day,she was wearing a red t-shirt and simple light blue denim shorts. We were both at the age of ten. She had the most imaginative cheerful mind. I was Shade,Shade the ferret. I'm a light gray color,with a white muzzle,and black short hair,with black around my eyes as if I were always wearing a mask. A young ignorant boy,that's all I was.

We were in my backyard,under the tree with the tree house. We had planned to make the day 'best friend's day',and she was giving her gift to me. I wanted to see it already,but she insisted that I keep my eyes closed with my hand stretched out. When she put her gift in my hand and gently closed my fingers with her much smaller delicate ones,I opened my eyes and brought my clutched fist to me. I open it to see a bracelet that was made from string and some random beads,along with a few small items like seashells with a hole to be made into a bead.

"You like it?" She asks smiling,waiting for my response.

Playing with her,I simply look down at it with a fake frown and say "Messy..that's all it is."

Which it really was when I come to think of it,but…it was the good kind of messy.

"W-what?" She asks with a shocked expression.

"Very messy." I sigh.

But she simply huffed while crossing her arms and turned her back to me. I was about to speak,when I saw that her shoulders were shuddering.

'Whoops.'

I walk up to her and say "Hey,I didn't mean it. I'm sorry,look I'm even wearing it!" I say while putting the bracelet on my wrist. "Please don't cry!"

When she finally turned around to look at me,I saw that she was snickering with a smirk. "I know. You never mean it,just like the last time."

'Oh snap…I just got out played.'

"Hm! Well here's yours." I say while handing her big a white flower. Well really it was kinda small,but in her tiny hands,it looked pretty big.

I knew what she really wanted,and it wasn't a silly white flower I found. No,she had always wanted her ears pierced,twice on each ear. She also wanted for her bangs to be dyed bright red,but her parents didn't approve of that nature. In her house it was seen as unclean and not at all holy.

"Thank you Shade." She says while putting it in her hair. "It's much nicer than that can of springy snakes."

I smirked at that silly memory. We spent the rest of our time running around my backyard laughing and playing tag,or hide and seek,or both. Sometimes one of us would cheat and go across the wooden fence that separated our yards from one another. But I didn't mind much going into her yard. Her yard had a pool we sometimes swam in,a swing set,and a trampoline. I liked that trampoline,that trampoline is how we meet.

When my parents and I had moved away under such short notice due to some new laws,we found a house here. Me being new to the place,and homeschooled,I didn't know anyone. That was until I was just on my swing set just bored,I saw this cat girl jumping up and down on the other side of the wooden fence. She was just giggling while she'd jump up,but would stop when she'd go down. I found that quite silly of her. When she noticed me she smiled more. I found that weird,since most other kids were always scared of my appearance,they would always assume I had a dark nature. But this one actually seemed happy to see me. We ended up talking and getting to know each other better by talking through a hole in the fence. Then we got our parents to meet and ever since then,we've been best friends.

The day was getting cold and late,so we said our goodbyes and went to our own homes. I was just in the kitchen snacking on an apple while my dad was busy on the laptop. Mom was already in bed.

I had a pretty interesting family. My dad seemed to have no family to call his own besides us,and my mom came from a lab. Dad was pure black,with short black hair,and dark gray eyes. Mom was pure white with white shoulder length hair and red eyes,she was what others called albino. She had to wear sunglasses before stepping out the door,otherwise her eyes would be irritated by the sunlight. You see,my mom being albino and all was considered 'special' in the lab business. So of course she was the one picked as the first mobian lab rat. No really,she was a lab rat,or lab ferret that is. She met my dad when she tried to escape,but failed. So dad helped break her out,then they found a new life somewhere else,then I came along. They're the only family I knew. Due to mom being a former lab rat and undergoing many experiments,some…uncommon abilities were passed down to me. That's why we left. The city we used to live in made a new law that all creatures with any form of superhuman abilities were to be given a vaccine that took their powers away. Dad didn't see it fair,neither did mom,considering she had gained a few abilities herself. She could levitate in midair,and speak through people's minds just by physical contact. Me,I can also levitate,along with splitting my cell particles,which allows me to go through objects,and a much newer ability that's almost like a hypnosis.

I to this day don't know what exactly my dad was working on with the laptop,but it must have been important. He had been unable to take much of a break that week. The kitchen was attached to the living room he was working in,so I was able to see him with a glance of my eye. Just as I was about to head to my room while tossing away the apple core,there was loud banging at the front door. Like the little weakling I was,I hid under the table. The knocking only got louder and more furious,the person on the other side sounded angered and impatient. I slightly peek my head over to the living room doorway to try to see who it was at such a late hour. My dad opened the door in a furious manner to reveal three tall dark figures. I…can't seem to remember much of what they looked like exactly,but I could tell they were perhaps weasels with bright glowing yellow eyes. Dad didn't let them in.

"What are you doing here?!" He says in a quiet stern voice with his fist clenched.

"You know exactly why we're here!" One of the weasels harshly say back.

"I said next week! Next week I'll have your money! Now go,before you make a scene." Dad says while trying to close the door,only to be stopped by one of the weasel's foot.

"Hm! Scene? You ain't SEEN nothin yet!" One of them yells while slamming the door open.

Dad hurriedly got up to his feet in a fighting stance,his claws and teeth bared and ready to strike..I had never seen him do that before.

In just a matter of seconds they all lunged at him. None showing any mercy,I ducked back into the kitchen and leaped back under the table. I was terrified,weak,and spineless. I just sat there,shuddering while hugging my knees. That's when I heard the most ugly noise I never dreamed of hearing. It was a gunshot,I poked my head out from under the table only to see dad being flung into the kitchen. He was holding his wounded knee,now covered in blood. I could hear the footsteps in the living room reaching the kitchen. As the footsteps got closer and closer,I saw my dad shakily stagger back up to his feet.

"…G-get…out.." He roughly says. "…N-now!"

But they didn't listen,I heard laughter as their response. Just then,mom came dashing into the kitchen. "What on earth!?" She yells.

"Leave!" My dad yells to her.

She glanced at the table and saw me hiding under it. She immediately leaped under the table with me. That's when more gunshots were fired. Closing my eyes,I hear "Nooooo!" Then a loud thud.

I tried to look at what happened but mom quickly held me close to her.

'No...d-don't look sweetie.' Her shattered voice says in my head.

I knew it was dad,but each time I tried to turn my face away from mom,she only held on tighter,burying my face close to her. Not wanting me to see what happened,but I knew. I knew it wasn't good…judging by her whimpers. Suddenly the table was tipped over sideways by a series of loud bangs. They had shot away at the table legs. We were now fully exposed to open fire.

"Hm! Well look at this,looks like we missed a few." Says one of the weasels while walking closer.

I looked up and saw him getting closer to us with a sinister smirk.

"Hmm,how much do you think she's worth?" The other asks. "She may be able to work us our pay."

Mom held on tighter to me,shuddering.

"Perhaps the boy will be of use as well." Says the other,while police sirens could be heard in the background.

That's when my mom leaped up to her feet,shoving me behind her. "Damn you!" She yells,that was the first time I'd ever heard her use harsh language like that. "You won't be getting near my son. NONE OF YOU!"

"Hey guys! We gotta get a move on here! The police are getting closer!" Yells the one standing near the door.

"Well then let's get our luggage." Says the one coming closer to us.

I tried dashing away,hoping that I could somehow beat a bullet that would more likely come after me. And with a loud bang….I failed the race of my life.

* * *

12-5-12

Ok so I know this doesn't have any Sonic people in it just yet,but just give it a moment...please? =)


	2. Chapter 2 Escape the flames

Chapter 2 Escape the flames

"K...id..."

I was blurring in and out of conciousness. Whoever was talking to me didn't make sense,his words falling on deaf ears. Memories came painfully flooding in my mind. Father dead on a floor of blood. Mother...taking a bullet for me. I had tried to dash away,thinking I could get help before it was too late. But before I got shot like I was supposed to,mom took the blow for me. She pushed me out of the way,into the wall. She managed to send me a mental message before her fingers left me.

"I love you."

'How could she?'

Why? Why would she had done that? Surely she would've known better. Such foolish act,costing her life. It's my fault. I never truly realized that until later. Had I actually learned and practice to mastered my powers to the full then,I could have saved them both. Anyone I touch can have their particles split as well. Yeah...that's a life saver,isn't it? Not when possessed by a pathetic weakling of a meer boy. How could she love me for letting her die? Now I was in the back of a moving police car. You may wonder why I of all people would be there,well they knew who we were. Turns out my mom's files have been investigated for quite some time now. She was seen as a threat,now that they saw who we were and what we did,I the survivor would be taken to get my powers taken away.

"Hey kid!" I hear one of the police say.

I lean up with a yelp,only to be met with a throbbing pain in my head. "W-where am I?" I ask shuddering against the leather seat. "Where are we going?" Tears were streaming down my face.

"Calm down kid." Said the cop in the passenger's seat. "We're just taking you to the station right quick."

"W-why? I didn't do anything wrong! I swear!" I whimper.

"It's ok. We know that." He said trying to calm me down with a smile. "You're just going to meet a medic who's waiting for you."

I examine myself for injuries but found none,other than the slight bump on my head. "But nothing's wrong with me. I'm ok,look." I said while spreading my arms out.

"Yes but um...you're sick." He told me.

"Sick? How can I be sick?" I ask now confused. "I'm fine,I feel fine."

"Yes but you see...your mother was sick. And there's a high chance you were born with her...sickness."

It was then I knew by his bad lying that it wasn't really a sickness he was talking about. How dare he? He dared call our power a sickness? A curse perhaps yes,but certainly not a sickness.

"Everything will be ok." The cop says. "You will soon be cured."

This enraged me to the boiling point. "Y-your lying!" I yell. "There is nothing wrong with me!"

"Kid calm down. Everything will b-"

"No! Your wrong! Nothing will be alright!" I say as my grey clenched fists began to slowly mist away. "Think what you want,but you'll never change me!"

I close my eyes,quickly splitting my particles and the moving car passed right through me. Knowing the car would pull over and they would come looking for me,I gather up my misty self and let the air take me away. This was a huge struggle to pull off,I could never truly do this with success unless I was angered. I watched the two cops walk around the street with flashlights looking for me,but it would be nearly impossible to see me. The dark night sky hid me well. I could have just traveled back home and form back to my normal body,but on my there a thought struck me. What good would it do? If I go back,then who's to say I wont be sent to a foster family who will make sure I get that vaccine? Have my powers taken away before I even learn them correctly? No,it wont turn out that way!

I don't know if it makes sense or even matter,but I tend to smell things that have long left. I guess like a dog would,although I'm not one obviously. I went through the house walls and made my way through the kitchen,that's where the most gun powder would be found. It was kind of disturbing to see that my house was border by some yellow crime scene tape,and to see the outline of my dead parents on the floor. Sure it was just an outline and the real bodies weren't there anymore,but...well you get what I mean,right? I take a huge whiff of gunpowder in my nose and began my journey in finding my targets. Hm...funny,I've never had a target till then. As my particles made their way to its destination,my craving for violence began to scare me a little. But I didn't care,I just went on ahead,ignoring my energy running low due to me going out of my usual power limit.

I stood beside a tall thick tree in the night staring at the house in front of me,I had stared at it for hours. Making sure that everyone would be asleep. Turns out these people lived pretty far away,basically out of town,but I made it thanks to gunpowder,gasoline,fur,and cigarette smoke. I also managed to gather a few supplies to help with my mission. I was going to make them pay! They would all pay for what they have done! All it took was a few boards and nails to the doors and windows. Some splashes of gasoline,a match,and a sprint for cover.

I looked down at that burning house from a distant hiding spot,what a sight it was.

"Shade...hm,the day Shade wasn't scared to use his powers...Shade? No...I will not be addressed to as that. I am not to be considered as such. No longer shall I be shade. I am Darkness...For all I bring is darkness. Yes...that's what I have become. Brace yourself,I'll bring back the pain that you've for so long have been running from...consider this a gift...from me to you. "

The smoke,the blazing flames,the guilty pleasure...They tried to escape,you can count on that. But they didn't,one pounded on the door,the other managed to break through the glass of the window,only to fall on the ground covered in flames. I don't know where the third one was,but he was good as dead too. Their screams of bloody agony and pain filled my ears,it was so sickening and wrong...It was fun and a joy. I watched and waited,I waited for someone to see the blazing fire in the night,and call for help. I had to make sure these guys were no more. It took awhile,but they came. This fire truck and ambulance came,along with a cop car. When the fire was put out,they got the people out of the house. I counted the bodies they took with them,just to make sure my targets were gone. One passed...two...then three. I creeped closer and saw them be put in these black sack looking things.

'Perfect.'

Just when I was about to leave,I heard one of the police officers say "Well! It looks as though we finally caught them! Dead though."

"Hmm..true but lets not forget about the other one." Said another officer.

'What?' I turn back around and listen for more.

"Well he wont come back now. Whoever murdered these three,just left a red flag for him." The officer said. "This just gave us a major setback,and to think we were so close to catching all four of them at once."

In a way,yes I did feel bad for ruining a well ordered plan. But then again...that just gave me another target to aim for.

'Wait! What am I thinking? No way I can do this again! Such a horrid habit...for a good cause.' I smirked to myself as I turned back into a mist cloud and wandered away into the night.

However,how could I do this? I mean,I was only ten after all. This was crazy,what was I thinking? I couldn't possibly pull this off. This was bigger than me,I needed someone who could help. Someone with experience when it came to catching bad guys. Someone who wasn't afraid. Then it hit me. I remembered that once I needed to do a research paper on heros,kind of like an extra credit grade I needed. Yes even as homeschooled I needed to keep my grades up,mom made sure of that. Dad had let me use the laptop to look people up,I learned a lot about each hero,but there was one that got my attention the most...

"I need Sonic the hedgehog."

* * *

12-28-12

Well hope you guys are actually liking this,and sorry if there are a few mistakes here and there. I REALLY couldn't help it this time,no really! I got a GALAXY tab 2,and I've been typing my stories on that due to some...issues,heh heh. And it's kinda hard,there's a few glitches when it comes to typing for some reason,but I'll soon be buying an attachable keyboard for it to make typing stories a little more smoother and less stressful. Yep. =)


	3. Chapter 3 On the run

Chapter 3 On the run

I woke up in a cold sweat,flinching when I suddenly remembered my situation. I didn't exactly wake up to my room in my bed under soft covers. No,I was on a cold wooden floor that was quite dusty. I didn't exactly live near the blue wonder,in fact I lived pretty far. By now,I was kinda far from home. I was traveling my way over to him,and then it got really late so I,I let my slumber take me over. I promised myself that I wouldn't do that,but guess that didn't work out right. An old empty building is where I decided to take refuge for the night. It was now early in the morning,still dark though,I took a look around the place and saw that I should probably get going. By the looks of some footprints on the dusty floor,I might not be the only one here. Weakened and now feeling ill,I realize my mistake of over using my powers. Never had I ever used them that long before,never was I able to. I wasted no time in sluggishly crawling out the window,no way was I going to get myself in anymore trouble,time was not to be wasted. I landed on the cool dew covered grass,and began walking on ahead. It wasn't till then that I noticed,not only was I tried and ill feeling,but I was also starving and thirsty.

'Maybe I shouldn't have left...at least my foster family would have had food..maybe medicine,and a bed..' Shaking my throbbing head with a growl,I got on my knees,then on my stomach,with my face digging into the moist grass. 'What am I doing? How weak can I be? Some son I am,trying to give up on the first day...No' I push myself up with my elbows. "I can't stop this now,it's too late." sniffing the cool wet grass,I bit down a munch and began the worst meal I had ever tasted,yet I didn't stop,I just couldn't bring myself to do it. My common sense was scolding me,yet my hunger encouraged me. Just the feeling of being full,and having water in my mouth was enough to keep me going. Slowly getting up,while ignoring the ill feeling,I put one foot ahead of me,and the other ahead of that one. I told myself to keep doing that,and to not stop. Not to stop till I made it to the next city.

* * *

Normal Pov

"Shadow!" Yelled an overjoyed brown ferret girl.

"Lacey!? What are you doing here?!" The black and red hedgehog yelled back,while trying to get in his apartment.

Shadow had finally earned enough money from G.U.N to get himself a place,however instead of a fresh new start like he was originally hoping for,he was now face to face with an irritating brown ferret girl. Unknowing to Shadow,Lacey had followed him to his new place.

"Shadow,what are you doing here with boxes of your stuff?" Lacey asked,stopping him at the door. "Don't you like it at Tails' house?"

"Sure don't." Shadow simply said,while taking boxes in the apartment.

"..W-what?" Lacey asked with a hurt expression.

"I find everyone in that house,besides Tails,as complete idiots,and find them all extremely annoying." Shadow bluntly stated.

"Everyone but me?"

"No Lacey..." Shadow said. "You're different.."

"Y-you really think so?"

"I know so." Shadow said with no expression. "Your not annoying at all,your painfully agitating and awfully irritating."

"Wait what?"

"Your very voice is the equivalent of the scratching of a school chalkboard." Shadow said. "And that's an understatment."

"But I-"

"Hey SHADOW!" Both were interrupted by a shrill bubbly girl voice.

They look and find Amy Rose running up to them. "I need to talk to you Shadow,gotta moment?" She asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Take a number pinky,I was here first." Lacey said,only to receive a growl from Amy. "Well thank you coming,I'll see you all later." Lacey said right before dashing away.

'Well that's one idiot out of the way.' Thought Shadow.

"So Shadow,as I was saying-"

Amy had been acting weird towards Shadow for a while now,like flirty weird. Turns out,she was just trying to get Sonic jealous,which wasn't helping too much. In fact,it made him the total opposite,he was glad! Glad that he had finally gotten rid of her for good. Despite the plan not working all too well,Amy still stuck to it,hoping that it'll work in time. But she didn't want to wait for a long time just for the plan to work,so she figured that if Shadow were to show her affection back,then the plan was bound to work in no time. So how was she planning to do that you may ask? Well she went back and started to think of all the reasons her and Sonic should be together. Which was one,they looked super cute together,two,they both had adorable sidekicks,and three,it was just meant to be! So her and Shadow needed to match each other,that way he would take notice of her. That was on her to do list for later,and just convincing him that they were ment to be,would be easy. So all that left was the adorable sidekick,which Shadow was lacking.

"-So wouldn't that be cute Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Hm?"

"Where you even listening?"

"No not really,I'm kinda just tuning you out so this conversation will go by a lot faster." Shadow stated,hoping she would get mad and just leave him at his work of unpacking.

"What I was saying Shadow-"

'Aaand she continues talking.' Shadow thought.

"It would be pretty cute of you if you were to,oh I don't know. Maybe get yourself a sidekick. Hm?"

"Your right Amy,that would be cute of me to do so." Shadow said. "But I'm not a cute person,so this conversation is pointless."

"Oh come on Shadow!" Amy said. "Just think! You wouldn't be on your own anymore,you'd have like a little buddy. Maybe one that matched you too,their personality would be similar to yours. You'd have someone to talk to."

"Amy,I'm an artificial life form who fights for his own benefits,not a heroic figure who opens up to people,or needs anyone's help." Shadow said.

"Aw I see." Amy said. "Don't worry Shadow,I'll find you a sidekick!"

"Wait what?"

"Since your obviously just too shy to find one,I'll find one for you!" Amy cheered. "I understand that kids may make you a little nervous,so I'll find one for you."

"Amy,I don't need a sidekick. Also,how would a KID of all the options be a suitable sidekick for me?" Shadow asked. "It would only slow me down and waste time."

"Hm! That's what you think!" Amy said. "I'll have you know that Tails and Cream are amaseing sidekicks! And their just kids!"

"Tails isn't an average kid,he's mature for his age and is very intelligent when it comes to mechanics." Shadow stated. "And well Cream...she's pretty much just your friend who tags along with you. Just like any other average kid out there,she doesn't do much."

"Say what you want Shadow,but I'm almost always right." Amy said. "Well see you later then,I see that your busy with unpacking your stuff and all."

"Too bad you didn't see that earlier" Shadow said.

"Bye!" Amy said,right before dashing off,and blowing a kiss.

"She just can't take a hint from anyone." Shadow said while bringing in more boxes into his new home.

* * *

Darkness' Pov

It was now getting brighter by the minute as I walked,I wanted to stop,but I just kept pushing on. Each time I thought of stopping,I would remind myself that I had a reason for being here. I didn't travel this far just to turn back,not that I really had anything to turn back to. I was now walking into a more active part of town,more like a small city really. Had I any money,I would've gone to get me something to eat,or perhaps drink.

"...well hey,I can get something to drink." I had just remembered about these water fountains I'd see by public restrooms sometimes. I didn't get out much,so this took awhile to click in my head.

Walking into a convince store,I make my way to the back of the store and find just what I was looking for. Pushing the button on the fountain,I begin to take huge long slurps,it was almost impossible to satisfy my thirst. Sure the water tasted a little funny,but that was ok I guess. As I wiped my mouth and got ready for another drink,a small Tv at the cash counter got my attention. It was on the News channel.

_"-and so this case remains a mystery as to why this crime was committed. No traces of the ten-year old child have been found yet,as of right now,his whereabouts are still unknown."_

'You can't be serious.' A picture of me was then shown on the screen. 'Of course...this isn't good,I've got to get outta here fast.'

Taking a huge fast gulp of water,I wiped my mouth and rushed out the convince store. Too scared to even think,I began running. I didn't know where I was running,but I wasn't planning to stop anytime soon. I needed to change myself,somehow I needed to look different. I couldn't just continue to split my particles apart every time I needed to hide,it's not fun. I tend to feel sick after using my abilities,depending on how long I use my abilities,depends on how long I feel sick. Plus,I didn't really know how to use my powers on purpose much.

As I continued running,I soon came upon a much calmer area with regular houses instead of stores and stuff. I knew I couldn't stop there though. I had to stay solo throughout this entire mission,no way was I going to be sent back home. It wasn't home anyway. I was just looking for a spot where I could continue my journey,but without being noticed. I would have much rather prefered to travel at night,but if I wasted time just waiting for the night to come,it would take forever. As I ran on,I finally slowed down to a walk,I didn't see the need to run anymore. I mean it's not like very many people listen or hear about the News these days. And if they do,they don't notice or hear about it till a few days later.

Walking on,I came across an old dirt ally,now most of the time I'd think 'Whoa! Danger zone! Mom said not to go in one of those. Danger rallies in allies!' Buuuuut,mom's not here now is she? Pushing forward,I walked in the ally. Not sure why though,I think maybe it was my curiosity that influenced me most. Just because I was a very obedient kid,doesn't mean that I never secretly questioned my rules. I don't know what exactly was so bad about these ally things,I mean it was ok. Nothing too exciting,nothing too scary,just a dirt road,with wooden fences on the sides,every now and then there was a dumpster on the side,or an opening that led to the backyard of a house. While passing by one of the openings,I saw a clothesline with clothes flapping on the wire,like colorful flags. Walking up to it,I got an idea. Quickly examining the shirts,I plucked the one that was the smallest and more boy like in style,then ran back into the ally. It was a simple black T-shirt,good enough for me. I decided that a shirt was all that I was going to take,I didn't want to make thieving a habit of my life...how cute.

'Hope this works. Now I just need to get rid of this shirt.' Slinging my original black and red striped shirt over my shoulder,I again walked on. I was going to dump my shirt in a lake or pond,in hopes that no one would find it,or catch a dog's sence. 'Now if only I had sissers for my hair.' I thought. 'Heh...that was funny,when Star cut my hair once. Boy did she mess up,mom was panicking over my hair,but hey it grew back.'

Growling,I shook the memory away. There was no need for second thoughts,I knew what I was doing was right. I couldn't stop now,not when I already made my choice! This journey may take a while on foot and all,but it wont be too long,with the rate I was going,I might reach my desitnation within two days maybe. I just had to lay low,keep steady,and don't look back. No time to think or look back. I needed to get rid of my target,I needed satisfaction.

* * *

2-19-13

Well that is all for now,as I am typing this in class. The next update will be here whenever,yep. =)


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Roses

Chapter 4: Meeting Roses

Day three,still moving forward...and feeling sick. It wasn't fun,all that dew covered grass I ate began to take a toll on me. Each gagging step was the longest,I knew I couldn't throw up,I just knew it. That was the only nutrients I had been able to get hands on,I couldn't just let it go to waste. Throwing my head back,while taking deep breaths through my nose,I walk on. It wasn't too bad though,I was now farther ahead thanks to a head start I figured out. Last night while looking for a place to sleep,I was practicing with my powers,trying to see if I could fly higher,maybe read someone's mind,never tried that before. Although I found that I could not read minds,I found that I could merge my particles with an object while splitted,much like as if I were in the air. I merged with moving cars. Car after car,I'd switch to the ones that went the way I was going,no one saw me though,to them I'm just grey smoke coming out the back of a vehicle. It was actually still dark,I didn't feel the need to sleep anymore,not as long as I'm moving and don't let go. However this trick didn't last long,I may have thought I wasn't sleepy but I ended up dozing off anyway. It was nice,I was in a field.

A field of tall white flowers,I found it funny,last I checked,it was me who was taller. Kicking off my shoes,I run down the breezy field and spread my arms out,hands being tickled by each passing flower. I find myself on a small hill underneath a tall fat tree,it rained light pink peddles. Catching a few scented flower peddles,I hear a snicker behind me. I turn around and faintly see two brown points disappear into the field of flowers. "Hey!" I yell. "Wait up!" Sliding down the hill,I dash through the tall white flowers,grabbing at plants,trying to find the figure. "Where are you?" I get no reply,just the snap of a twig..wait. Turning into a smokey cloud,I quickly shift backwards and send my particles through and out a body mass and come to face the back of a brown cat. Gasping and coughing a bit,she turns around and sees me. She looks a little confused,but happy,it was Star. "I found you Shade." She giggled.

"I am not Shade." I say. "I am Darkness. Cause that's what I bring."

"That's a little gloomy." She says while twitching her ear. "But ok! That's a nice name too." I found it kind of strange that she would just go along with what I was saying,she was actually ok with me changing my name,and being called something else. "Wait till your parents hear about your new name,I'm sure they'd be glad to hear it!"

That last comment suddenly struck me with realization. "Star,they're not here. Surely you heard the gunshots!"

"We can play in your backyard and eat breakfast at your house." She says with a smile as the wind starts to wildly blow away at her long black hair.

"Your house is right by ours! You heard the gunshots!" I protest. "I know you di-"

"That's a new shirt you're wearing isn't it? Your mom will love it,where'd you get it?"

The wind was getting faster. "No she wont! Cause I sto-"

"I want to go to your house." Star says.

"We can't!"

"Did your dad finish his project? Can he take us to that nice park again?"

"No! I don't have parents!" The hasty wind is colder. "No!"

"Maybe they can help us pack a picnic too."

"You heard the gunshots!" I yell,tears streaming down my face. "They're all gone! You hear me? Gone!"

She reaches her hands to my shoulders. "Shade-"

"No! Stop it!"

"Lets go to your treehouse."

"Listen to me! Your wrong!" I yell,while running tears fall to the grass,leaving burns. "There is nothing! We can never do any of those things ever again! My parents are gone,and so am I!"

"Shade,your right here." Star says while tugging at my black bangs.

"No! No I'm not! I left! You hear me? I left!" I say while turning away. "I don't know how you can see me,how you can even suggest such lies!" I look down as my bare feet touch something hot and burning.

My tears that were falling on the field were leaving bright molten sprinkles in the grass. The tall white flowers were now wildly blowing into my face,the wind ice-cold and chilling,the sky turning grey.

"...Shade?" Star sounds uneasy.

I turn back to her,the molten spots on the grass were catching into slowly rising flames. The small flames were rising up her feet,then her legs and tail. Despite this though,she slowly looks up to me,as if not noticing the events that were taking place. "I hope you make it." She was smiling. I try to help her but she only backs away,turning away from me. While she was slowly catching into flames,she also appeared to be fading. She was fading away from me.

"Star stop!" I yell. "I'm sorry,let me help you!"

But she just turns her head to me with a small smile and says in almost a whisper "Look at the white flowers Shade..I like them."

I put my hand to her arm,only for it to disappear into smoke. Her form was now harder to see as it got more transparent. I wanted to cry,but the rising flames remind me not to. At least if she faded away from me,she'd be away from my burning flames. "..y-yeah...I like them too."

Losing my grip,I suddenly come to when I fall through the street and roll out the side. Hitting a long wooden pole as I come to a tumbling stop,I remember that it was a street I was on. It's too bad I was tangible by the time I met that pole,maybe it wouldn't have hurt so bad. "D-damn it." It hurt so bad,a few splinters were on my back,but I couldn't reach them. Failing to hold back a few tears,I lean up on my elbows.

That dream seemed too real,just like real life,it wasn't nice in the end. I got to see my friend though,but I was yelling at her,why was I yelling at her? I never yell at her,she's too nice to be yelled at. Now I'm glad that was a dream,yet I wonder what she meant by hoping that I would make it. Make it where? Dusting myself off,I walk back up to the street,split my particles,and reach out to another car. Maybe some food will help me stay awake,if I find any.

* * *

Normal Pov

"Well you did a great job Shadow,your dismissed." Said a G.U.N soldier.

It had been a rather long night,Shadow was assigned a mission that took longer than what it was planned to be,causing him to pull an all-nighter. Now barely heading home,it was early in the morning and all he wanted was some sleep. That was all that he asked for and looked forward to. However,on his way home,a certain pink being just happened to come across him.

"Hey Shads! What's up?" Amy asks.

"Ugh,not you too." Shadow growls. "That's not my name."

"Well duh!" She says. "Of course it's not your real name silly! Its your nickname." Ignoring her comment,he simply walks past her and heads for home. "Well?" He hears her question as she follows.

"Well what?"

"Well aren't you wondering why I'm out here so early?"

"What you do on your spare time is your business." He says. "Not mine."

"Aw no need to be shy!" Amy teases. "Ok! So I sleeping in bed when-" Mumbles was all that Shadow was currently hearing,he was too tired to even look forward,but it was ok. He was on a straight sidewalk,and he knew how far he could walk before it was time to turn. "-and I was like,bye Cream! Enjoy school!" Amy's words came rushing back to him. "So what are you doing here Shadow?"

Suddenly remembering about his chaos emerald,he pulls it out and yells "Chaos control!"

"...ugh! Men!" Amy grumbles right before storming off,seeing his body has disappeared.

"U-um,excuse me,ma'am." Says a small and tired voice.

"Hm?" Amy turns around and sees a small light grey ferret kid. He looked a bit dirty and sloppy,his black hair was fraying in whichever direction,the rough clothing he wore weren't too presentable either. Had he not been so young,she would have thought differently of his red bloodshot eyes,and shaking body.

"Do you have a dollar maybe?" He asks. "I can't pay you back though,sorry,I really am. I just really need a dollar,that's all. Just one dollar and I wont bug you ever again,I promise."

Trying to hide her confusion,she asks "And what would you do with this dollar?" The kid looks down. "Just tell me,and I'll gladly give you a dollar."

"F-food." He mumbles while playing with his tail.

"Food?" Amy asks.

"uh-huh." The small ferret nods. "I just want some money,for some food. That's all. If there's any,I'll give you back the change...if there's any."

"If you really think that you can buy proper food for the cost of only one dollar,then your out of luck." She says. "Don't forget about taxes."

"Oh no,but that's ok." The grey kid says. "Really,I'll be happy with just a snack from a convenient store. It wont take much to satisfy me."

Taking one more good long look of the small dirty kid,Amy says "..You know what,how's about I take you out for some breakfast,rather than just leaving you a dollar."

"Wha? N-no really. I'm fine,just leave me with a dollar." The kid says. "I don't even know you,so why should I go anywhere with you?"

"You don't know me,and yet here you are talking to me." Amy says. "So what's the harm,I don't bite."

"I wasn't trying to talk with you." The kid argues. "I was simply asking a yes or no question. You're the one who turned it into a conversation by answering a question with a question."

"..."

"Sorry miss." The kid blushes. "I just..just don't want to be a burden. So.."

"Lets go." Amy says while dragging the small kid by the arm.

"H-hey! Slow down,where we going?"

* * *

"And that's when it indicated chaos energy."

Walking down the city streets was a young yellow kitsune,and speedy blue hedgehog.

"..But I guess it was wrong."

It was rather a rough morning for the two. Tails' handheld chaos emerald tracker had sensed chaos energy out in the forest,but when they got there,there was nothing to be found. Then when they continued the search around the area,the device started acting up then just shuts down on its own.

"Well hey,don't feel bad bro." Sonic says. "I mean that device is kinda old,maybe you just need to upgrade."

"Yeah,but I got us up and early for nothing." Tails mumbles while yawning. "Now I feel bad."

"Ah don't sweat,I needed the morning run anyway. Besides,now we don't have the chance to say that the morning was boring."

"Heh heh,guess not." Tails laughs.

"Tails,do we have to keep walking?" Sonic complains. "I mean by now we could already be home."

"Sonic,the last time we flew and ran at high speeds,we caused a mess through the streets we went past."

"..Oh yeah.." Sonic thought aloud. "Hey do we still have cereal?"

"Uhh,I think so." Tails answers. "At least I hope so,we don't really have any money to go out for breakfast."

"To bad." Says Sonic. "Maybe next time."

* * *

"Here you go,kid." Says Amy as she passes the tray across the table to the small ferret. "Now don't worry about the cost,it was nothing major,so just enjoy your meal." It was a simple burger,they were at a restaurant.

At first the grey ferret hesitates,only poking at the wrapping containing the meal,but when the scent hit him,he couldn't help but to rudely stuff his face. Amy was shocked to see this,where could this small boy have come from and not eaten yet? What was he doing here on his own?

"Here,have some juice." She offers right before the drink is hastily snatched from her hand. When the boy was finished choking down his food with the drink,he stops what he was doing and looks away. Amy couldn't help but notice he was blushing. "I'm Amy by the way."

"I'm sorry." He mumbles while smearing some food off his mouth with the back of his hand. "I didn't mean to be messy...thank you for the food. You can leave me now."

"And where are you going to?" Asks Amy.

No answer.

"Are you meeting someone? Is someone you know waiting for you?"

The small ferret doesn't bother looking towards her,he says nothing.

"Did you leave school? Are you suppose to be in school right now?" Questions Amy.

"...I don't go to school." Replies the ferret. "I was taught at home."

"Well isn't your private teacher looking for you? Do your parents even know your here?"

"..."

"Aren't they worried?"

"..."

"You shouldn't just leave people like that. They must be worried sick about you,I can take you home if you show me the way." Amy says.

"No." The ferret answers.

"No you can't show me the way?"

"No,they're not worried. How could they?"

"Little kid this is serious." Amy says. "You need to-"

"Darkness."

"What?"

"My name's not 'Little kid'." The small ferret says. "And no one's meeting me. I don't go to school. My private teacher being my parent doesn't know I'm here. No one is worried. And no one can go to my home as it is currently being investigated."

"What are y-"

"I'm here to look for someone."

"Well who are you looking for?" Amy asks. "I might be able to find the person."

"I'm sure you know the person,I mean everyone does,but as to finding him,I don't think you can."

"Try me."

"Is it possible to find a blur that only leaves a trace of blue?"

"Sonic!" Amy exclaims. "If that's who you're looking for,I'll be more than happy to personally take you to him!"

"You could do that?" He asks.

"Well yeah,don't you recognise me?" Asks Amy.

"Nope."

"Aw! Silly kid,I'm his girlfriend!" Amy giggles in delight.

"I don't recall him ever being with anyone." Says the small ferret. "Well other than that one-"

"He likes to keep it on the down low." Amy explains. "So I wont get hurt. He's just protecting me. Come on! I'll take you to him!" She firmly grabs his arm.

"H-hey!" He yelps. "Hold up! L-let go! ...Please,I mean."

* * *

6-20-13

Well originally this was going to be a lot longer,but after seeing how long it was becoming,I decided to cut it short and just save the other half for the next chapter. =)


	5. Chapter 5 Shadow of doubts

Chapter 5: Shadow of doubts

Darkness' Pov

Just like that this pink girl grabs my arm and pulls me out the door of the restaurant. Oh but she doesn't stop there,where ever we were going,she was determined. Only slowing down to cross the streets,other than that there was no stopping her. I find it a struggle to keep my footing and almost trip a few times,but I was ok.

"Oh wait till he sees us! He'll be so happy!" She cheers.

'I almost find this girl a little annoying,but that would be rude to say. I mean She is helping me after all.'

While passing a street,I see a blue and yellow blur at the corner of my eye. "Hey miss!" I yell trying to get her attention.

"Hold on,only a few more moments!" She cheers.

'Ugh,this blissful girl isn't helping.'

Turning transparent,I sink into the concrete sidewalk and out of her grasp. I can feel my body becoming one with the underground world of this city,and zoom back to the coordinates I remember seeing the blue and yellow blurs. Moving slowly as I reach the surface,I poke my head out of the sidewalk and see the blue and yellow being are now slightly more ahead of where they last stood. Right before I'm about to sink back in,a painful blow sinks into the back of my head as someone trips over me,causing me to not only sink back,but fall through. Falling through the concrete I begin to panic and thrash out my arms,wildly grabbing and gagging for the surface. I have accidentally lost my focus.

"Oh my god,what is that?!" I hear someone shout.

Taking my breath in,I allow myself to sink through before I cause a much bigger distraction to my mission. Zooming forward to where I have seen the blue and yellow figures,I cross my fingers and leap out the side of something,when I noticed the surface was much higher than what I remember. It was a building wall,I leaped out of a building wall and was now behind the two I was pursuing. A blue hedgehog with familiar red shoes,and a yellow fox with unforgettable tails,...I'm awake right?

"U-um,sir?" I say,now noticing that my throat has become dry.

They turn around as they hear me and wait for what I have to say. Mission accomplished,it was them,this is actually happening! I have finally found the true blue hero,the one who shall help me end my nightmare,and as a bonus I have also found the yellow one!

"H-hey,I-I was wondering if m-maybe you could help me with something. Something big." I say,finding my voice a bit shaky.

At first looking at me with confusion,the hedgehog smiles at me and says "Sure kid,what do you need?"

To confirm my thoughts,I ask "Your S-Sonic,right?"

"The one and only buddy." He says,giving his trademark thumbs up. "Still need help with this big something?"

Gathering up my courage,I say "Yes,yes I still do." This is it. "I-I need...I need um..." Oh yes I can just see it now,'Oh hello sir great hero sir,will you please help me kill someone?'

Wait a minute...I can't say that! Well even though that's true. Perhaps if I were to speak with these two less...publicly,then I can explain everything to them. Surly they'd help,right? Of course they would! They're the heroes,they always help those in need!

"Ummmm,I need to tell you something,but can't around all these people." I say "This big something is a secret."

"Uhhh...ok then? What d-"

*beep*beep* The fox pulls out a beeping device.

"Sonic,I just got a message from Cream. Eggman's been seen flying by."

"Really? Guess this really wont be a boring morning after all. Lets go,before we lose him!" Sonic says,before getting ready to speed off.

"H-hey,wait up!" I say stopping him. "What about the secret? I still need help,I-"

"Here." He says while handing me a big golden bracelet of some sort. "It's one of the rings I find throughout my adventures,it's my last one,but I'll find more. I always do."

"But will I ever see you again?" I ask.

*beep*beep*

"Sonic we really need to go now." The fox urges before flying ahead with his tails...yep still awake I believe.

"Anything's possible kid." He says while ruffling my hair. "Gotta run!"

*SWOOSH*

"Hey! Wait!" I yell,but it was too late,he was gone. 'Great,now what do I do?'

"Little boy?" I hear the girl's loud voice call for me.

'Oh...right. I kinda just left her.' I look around me,but don't see her. 'Guess I'd better leave now. There's not much more she can do to help me.'

Then just as I turn to leave,she's there. The pink one has found me.

"There you are!" She exclaims,while tightly grabbing at my hand looking at it. "A-are you hurt?"

"No." I simply say,pulling away to leave. "I'm fine,I promise."

"Are you sure?" She asks,giving me a doubtful look. "Your hand,it felt like-"

"I'm ok." I say,turning to face her. "I gotta go though,so bye."

"Go where?" Dang it! Why does she even care?

Just make up a story and she'll leave. "I'm going to my uncle's apartment." I say. "That's why no one is worried about me. I'm under his watch and care,so everything is fine." Now I can leave.

"Wait." Ahh! Of course. "If he's the one looking after you,then why were you needing money for food?" She asks. "Surly he has food of his own at his apartment."

"..because." I just say with a blank mind.

"Because why?" She urges.

*growl*-Oops!. "Just because...that's why. Now bye." I say,finally turning and walking away.

Hearing light footsteps behind me,I start walking a little faster,only for the footsteps to mimic me. I turn fast by a building and cross a street,walking forward just a bit faster. That should lose her,now where-

"You know,the apartments are that way." I hear her voice say behind me. "To your right,unless it's the farther away ones to your left that your going to."

"...yes,I know that." I say. "I know where to go." I state turning right.

"That's good." She says while walking by me.

"Why are you following me?" I ask.

"Oh well I just figured that I'd stick around." She says. "Plus,this is the city. It isn't a very good idea for little kids to roam alone down the streets."

"And how old are you?" I ask,noticing she doesn't look much older than me,maybe two years ahead?

"..Uh hey! You didn't exactly mention your name." She randomly brings up.

"Yes I did."

"Really? When?" She asks. "What's your name then?"

"Darkness." I say.

"Really? That's what you meant back there?...Well that's a nice name." And yet she sounds unsure of my newfound name. "Um,so how's your hand?" Amy asks.

"What? My hand?" I ask,confused. "What about it?"

"Your hand,it went through mine." She says. "Or at least I think it did."

"Oh that." I see now. "Yeah,my hand's ok. It's just what I do." I explain.

"An ability of yours?"

"Yep,not just my hands,but my whole body. I can split my particles,allowing me to pass through solid objects." Now this is the part where she's going to leave me,I mean this is freaky.

"Well that's cool to know." Wait,what?

Catching me off guard,I almost trip on my footing. Cool? She's cool with it? How so? It's weird and freaky! I'm weird and freaky! The only person I ever knew,besides my parents,that were cool with my strangeness was Star. This Amy person is...yeah I don't know what she is.

"Uhh,y-yeah." I agree. "Yeah it is."

"Are we getting closer to your uncle's apartment?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah,of course we are!" I say. "So you can leave me now,I'm out of harm's way."

"Not until I see you walk into his apartment."

Dammit. "Look,I don't need any help or any security from anyone. I'm just fine."

"Your alone here,aren't you?" She asks.

"No."

"Darkness,your homeless,I can see it. Your exhausted,not well fed or groomed,and you were asking for money."

"..."

"What did you need from Sonic?"

"...Just some help,but I'll catch him later." I say.

"Doesn't anyone have legal custody of you?" Amy asks.

"No,and it doesn't matter anyways." I say. "Back where I come from,I..wasn't allowed to..be myself. So I'm better off away from home anyway."

"Darkness,if you're having family troubles at home,you should talk things through with them,rather than running away." Amy says,placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It wasn't my family I was running from. We were running from a law,a law that said beings with unnatural abilities had to have their powers neutralized." I explain. "Everything was going ok,no one knew what we were hiding,but...recently something happened,and when the cops saw our records,it was ordered for me to be taken back and be 'cured' of my powers. I-we weren't allowed to be ourselves."

"Oh...I see." Amy says. "..So it's just you?"

"Yeah."

"No one you can turn to at all? Just out on your own,alone? No family.."

"No friends." I finish.

At that,it almost seems her eyes light up a bit. "You know,I think I can help you with that."

"One of these apartments abandoned?" I ask.

"No,it's not that." She says. "It's just that I happen to know someone. Someone who may be able to help you,shelter wise that is."

"Friend of yours?" I ask.

"..uuuh y-yyeah,you could say that." She says,while blushing. "He's actually not far from here."

"And your saying I can just go and stay with him?" I ask,now interested.

"Ummm,well it's possible." She says. "Under one condition." Of course..

"What?"

"You become his sidekick."

"No." I say. "I'm not going to become someone's sidekick and be told what to do. What kind of shelter is that?"

"But it's the only way he might actually let you stay with him!" She explains. "With incredible powers like yours,he'd be able to see that you're not just a kid,you're a capable partner."

"Wait a minute...So your saying to me that he wouldn't even let me stay with him in the first place?" I ask,now bummed out. "U-unless I were to prove myself useful?"

"Well-"

"No." I interrupt. "Not only does he sound shallow,but he obviously wouldn't even approve of your plans...or me. Your planning all this behind his back,aren't you?"

"...Well,what are you going to do? You can't just live out in the streets."

"No actually I can." I say. "The inside of a street is actually really warm and cozy during those breezy nights."

"Darkness,I'm being serious!" Amy scolds.

"Umm,so am I." If I can accidentally sleep in passing cars,I'm sure living in a street wouldn't be that much different...as long as I don't peek my head out this time.

"..."

"Ok fine,I'll just merge my body into the inner walls of someone's apartment. Better?" I ask.

"Better than living in a street."

"Good,so now you'll leave me?" I ask,now turning transparent again.

"...Stay safe." Amy says,before finally leaving me.

At last,I'm free of distractions. Now it's just a waiting game as I prepare for another day of finding the blue wonder.

* * *

Normal pov

It was an outrage,it was a short nap rather than the long hibernation he had planned for the rest of his day. During his long waited slumber,Shadow's G.U.N communicator,went off,alerting him of an Eggman sighting. Now he was skating out of his apartment,down the street,away from his break. His mission,find Eggman's hideout based on his past flight patterns detected from his engine traces,and collect any data from his computer.

"Damn it all."

While skating down past the apartments,he hits a cloudy gust of smoke,cold smoke that a bit,his shrugs it off and continues on with his journey,which doesn't take long for him reach.

He soon finds himself in a green forest,searching the area. While he was passing by,his chaos emerald had responded during his journey,causing him to stop in this location. Whatever the energy,it was unlike another hidden emerald,but different. The energy was causing Shadow's emerald to not just glow,but to blink. Blink glowing flashes,and the flashes get brighter and faster the more he moves forward. He's getting closer.

Suddenly the blinking stops as the flash remains,it stops in a clearing of the forest. Raising an eyebrow,Shadow looks up and sees nothing,then looks down at the grass and gets an idea.

"Chaos control!"

He opens his eyes and sees that he has found an underground hideout,Eggman's hideout based by the recognizable logo on the metal wall.

'Careless energy leakage.'

Skating down the halls,he looks for a computer room or anything that can relate to that,when he gets a call from his communicator.

"Agent Shadow reporting." He answers,still skating down the halls.

"Agent Shadow,we've just received word that Eggman had taken a hostage in advance to bribe the Sonic team into defeat." Says the agent on the other line. "Your new mission,free the hostage first,then find access to the computers."

"Confirmed." Shadow ends the communication.

'That pink ignorance just can't stay out of the way.' Shadow thinks to himself,knowing its Amy as always.

Figuring there'd be cells at the very bottom,he chaos controls there,in search of the pink hostage,only to be met by a surprise...or two.

"Ughhh..h-how..do..you..do..th-th-tha-bla!" Shadow looks to his right and sees a young small grey ferret boy with short black hair,on the floor pukeing and shaking. Gagging while trying to stop his pukeing,he mutters aloud "W-what's happening? Bla!"

"..Where did you come from?" Shadow asks. "Surly you're not the hostage,you're not even in a cell."

Coughing,the small grey ferret says "Y-you.Y-you ran into me,making me merge with your body." He stops as he gags some more. "Your way of t-teleporting,it makes me s-sick faster than my powers do."

"Chaos energy." Shadow states,while walking around,trying to find the real hostage.

"What?"

"I teleport by chaos energy. An energy not meant for everyone,especially someone of your age." Shadow explains,trying to focus on his mission before he lets curiosity take over. "Just lay there,the energy residue should ware off soon enough."

Walking past the various cells,Shadow sees nothing,not a soul,even the random kid ends up disappearing when he returns. 'Good,he didn't die. Less negative reports to go on my records.'

"Hello?" He hears the small ferret say from a distance. "Can you hear me? Answer me please."

Shadow follows his voice and sees who he's talking to. In front of them,they see a teenage sleeping brown ferret girl wearing black boots and gloves hooked up to some tubes behind a glass cell. Shadow recognizes her.

"Is she dead?" Asks the small ferret,putting his hands on the glass.

"No." Sighs Shadow. "That'd just make things too easy for my life."

"What?"

"Nothing." Shadow says,right before teleporting in and out of the cell,holding the brown ferret in his arms. "Let's go...unless you can make yourself disappear back to where you came from."

"Uhh,n-no it doesn't work that way." Says the grey ferret,following Shadow up an elevator and out the cell room. "I don't teleport,I just hitchhike."

"Of course you do kid." Shadow grumbles,irritated. 'That makes two lives I have to pay mind to.'

"Hey,why are you here?" Asks the young ferret.

"I could ask you the same." Growls Shadow. "Last I checked,I was working this mission solo."

"Ohh,so your on a mission? What kind of mission?" The kid asks,now very intrigued.

"None of your business. I'm just here to finish my job and get out,I don't see why you had to join." Shadow says,as they walk out of the elevator and down another hall.

"I-I wasn't trying to join anything!" The kid exclaims,holding back tears. "I was just going down a sidewalk,and bam! You ran right through me,and I accidentally merged my particles into yours. I didn't even know I could merge with living things! I'm sorry!"

"So it's your fault."

"W-well-"

"You obviously have no self-control over your abilities kid. You should've not even bothered playing with them out in the open." Shadow interrupts.

"I wasn't playing with them!" The kid yells. "I was practicing,because I really need to stop being afraid of them and learn them already! And my name isn't kid! I have a name you know!"

"My god,lets hear it then." Shadow mockingly throws out his arms as if in praise,resting the brown ferret on his shoulders.

"It's Darkness! My name is Darkness!"

"Ooh,terrifying." Shadow says in a sarcastic tone. "Your mother let you pick that out?"

"Well what's your name?" Darkness demands.

"Finally." Shadow says as he turns to a room,a computer room at that. 'Too easy...actually,that was too easy...something's not right here.'

"Well?" Darkness urges,as Shadow pulls out a chip and inserts it into the main computer.

"Shadow,I'm Shadow the hedgehog." He answers.

"Hm! Shadow?" Scoffs the kid. "And you make fun of my name? Our names pretty much have the same meaning!"

"Whatever." Shadow growls,turning his attention back to the computer.

The process it's self of downloading all the data should take about a few minutes. Looking at the chip,Shadow sees that it reads '40% loaded'.

'Not long until-'

"Look out!" Shadow's thoughts are interrupted as he feels a chilling rush throughout his body,followed by a loud bang.

"What the?"

He turns around to see some of Eggman's robots standing out the doorway aiming to fire at him again. He also notices that the kid is nowhere to be seen,and that he still has that chilling sensation inside his body,also...his body is now see through!

'Don't worry.' He hears a voice say in his mental mind. 'Nothing can touch you.'

"What is this?" Shadow demands,now leaping around the room avoiding gun fire.

'I can split my particles,making me non-tangible.' Explains the voice. 'And now that I've merged my particles with yours,we're both non-tangible.'

"Kid?" Shadow questions,while throwing a few chaos spears at the firing robots.

'Yeah?'

"God dammit,stop merging with me!"

'I was just trying to help! That guy would've shot you if it weren't for me!'

"I don't need your help!" Shadow yells.

'Um Shadow-'

"Not only am I transparent!"

'S-Shadow-'

"But my attacks are transparent as well!"

'Shadow-'

"Your making my attacks useless,now leave me alone!" Demands Shadow.

"Shadow the girl!" Yells Darkness,right before he leaps out of Shadow's body and into the brown ferret's on the floor.

'Finally!' Shadow thinks,as he shoots a round of chaos spears at the robots,followed by homing attacks.

'W-where am I?' Darkness hears the ferret girl's mind. 'Why am I so cold?'

Darkness' pov

As I hear her speak through her mind,I realize something too late...holy crud I'm a girl! In this body that is! I mean I am a guy,but apparently not at the moment...god this is so wrong. Guess it's too late to ask her out when we're out of here..

'I-it's ok your fine,everything's fine.' I say. 'I promise.'

'Hmmm,a lot of shooting robots and a pissed off Shadow...yeah everything's fine.' She states.

'You know him?'

'Yeah...you know,he won't kill him.'

'What?' I ask,now confused. 'Shadow won't kill who?'

'I'm not talking about Shadow.' The ferret says. 'The other hedgehog,he won't kill him. He's a hero,not a killer...he won't kill. He doesn't kill,ever.'

'How do you-'

'This is really cool!' Exclaims the ferret girl. 'How are you doing this? I can seriously hear and see everything that's going on through your head right now!'

'E-everything?' Better not think about her,that's a dead give away...Oh right! The kill! The kill! Erasing the kill!

'The end!' Laughs the ferret as my mind locks her's out.

'Uhhh,so what's your name?' I ask,trying to change the subject.

'Lacey! I'm a ferret!' She laughs. 'And you smell like a rainbow!'

...good thing she's pretty,I guess.

"Darkness!" I hear Shadow yell. "Grab the chip poking out of the computer!"

"Ok!" I yell back,leaving Lacey's body and going for the computer chip.

"Now leave this room,unless you wanna get fried!"

"On it!" I say,before merging with Lacey again,and sinking through the wall into the next room. "What is he doing?"

"A chaos blast maybe." Lacey says,only to be followed by a loud explosion from the previous room. "Ding! It's ready!"

"Wha-"

"Chaos control!" I hear,as two black arms wrap around us and take us away.

I open my eyes and see that we're all outside,back in the clearing of the forest. And this time I didn't feel like throwing up,guess it makes a difference not to be merged with him during that chaos control.

"Hand me the chip." Shadow growls.

"Here." I toss it towards him. "Reads 95%,guess you didn't count right." I growl back.

"Close enough for me!"

"Hey,your emerald. What's wrong with it?" I ask,noticing the blinking. "It's doing that thing again."

"Its picking up some unknown energy of some sort,perhaps a fake emerald."

"Ooh shinies?!" Asks Lacey. "I found plenty of the shinies,look!" She says,before spitting two small jewels from her mouth,and dumping some from her boot. "Tada!"

Shadow takes the ones from her boot,and turns to leave.

"Hey,where we going?" I ask,catching up with him.

"We?" He asks. "There's no 'we'. There never was a we,I'm just here to gather the data and leave. Where you go is beyond my concern."

"You can't just leave us!" I protest. "At least not her that is." I point at Lacey behind us. "She's the rescued hostage! Surly she needs guidance back home!"

"How can you do that,if you can't even find her?" He asks,without looking back.

I turn around to see that Lacey has disappeared. "No..she was there a second ago."

"One of the few great things about her,she never stays long." Shadow says.

"I'm guessing you knew each other."

"Just some girl who likes to annoy the hell out of everyone." He explains. "Not much of a loss for you,I promise."

"W-what?" I nearly trip from my footing. "I never said-"

"Kid,you merged minds with me,your like an open book by the way,mentally. Your mind was practically openly showing me everything."

"Oh...sorry you had to see that." Wait...then what did LACEY see then?

"Your efforts are a waste by the way. On Sonic,he won't give you much justice." Shadow says. "The guy doesn't even kill,he never will,never has. He would never help you. Your on your own,nothing but a dream supporting you."

"No!" I yell. "Your wrong! He will help me! He's a hero,and heroes help people in need! He'll help! Just you wait!"

"Hm! I know him better than you,but if you claim that he'll actually assist you,answer me this...how many people has he killed?"

"..."

"Yeah! Work out that equation while on your search." Shadow mocks. "Chaos control!"

I stop in my tracks seeing he has disappeared.

"I will."

* * *

7-18-13

Well,that's all for now. Also sorry for not updating in forever,the truth is I wasn't even typing at all throughout all this time. I was hoping that we would soon have a new laptop charger to replace the broken one for the dead laptop,but no that didn't happen. So I finally just decided to finish typing the chapter on my iPod,not too fun. It keeps trying to spell out the wrong words,and come up with its own weird little sentences that make no scene...it tried to make 'communication' into 'mating'! What the heck?! It's a good thing I went back and reread a few things. =)


	6. Chapter 6 Bloody requests

Chapter 6: Bloody requests

So slowly I hesitate my fist as I look up at the pink door in front of me,although I know she means well...I just don't quite understand her nature,but if my mission is going to be getting any further anytime soon,this must be done. Plus lately the nights have become pretty harsh now,I can't keep going on like this. Last night my resting place was in the inner wall of someone's kitchen,all of their food at my hunger's mercy. I only ate some fruit,but still,that's just pathetic. Also it doesn't exactly help with how the weather decided to be,rainy! It's a good thing her roof reaches out and leaves a dry spot at her doorstep.

This Amy Rose,a blissful ignorant girl,she's the only one I have actual contact with that knows a little more about Sonic's whereabouts. Amy Rose you are my only hope in continuing my mission from here. Gathering up my courage,I ball up my fist and knock on her door.

"Just a moment!" I hear her high-pitched voice ring.

Waiting,my ear twitches as I hear the door knob wobble before the door opens.

"Dark?" I hear,as the pink hedgehog steps out the house. "How did you get here? In the rain?"

"Candy." I state aloud.

"What?" She asks,now confused.

"Erm-candy..y-you smelt like candy,so I found you by memory." I explain,trying not to trip over my own words.

"Uhhh,what?" She questions again,only this time slightly stepping back into her house.

Pointing at my nose,I say "I remember your scent from yesterday,you smell like candy."

"...ok then." She says in an unsure tone. "Well what brings you here? Need more food?"

"Nah I already ate,thank you though miss Rose."

"Really?" She asks while raising an eyebrow. "How so? You don't have any money,and don't know anyone else here but me. How did you get food?"

*growl-"Does it really matter?" I ask,looking away while trying to avoid eye contact...green eyes? Hm,that's a rather nice touch. "I'm just here to ask some questions,that's all."

"You stole it." Amy says. "You stole someone's food!"

"You're the one who asked." I say. "Now that we've got the body out of the closet,let's get to the more important things."

"Ugh,the things I want to point out now Dark." Amy scolds.

"Can you show me where Sonic lives?" I ask,before we somehow get off topic again.

* * *

Normal pov

"Hey Tails,can you get that?" Sonic asks from the kitchen,as they hear knocking at their door.

The day seems as a rather slow one,unlike the day before,there was no Eggman sightings. It only makes sense though,Sonic and Tails had really managed to leave a few massive dents in his work,he may not be back till a few months. In the mean time,Sonic's only worry is the perfection of his meal resting in front of him,a chili cheese dog.

"Yeah,I'm on i-"

"I got it!" A brown ferret girl interrupts Tails,as she runs to the door leading into the living room.

"Lacey,no!" Tails retorts. "You can't answer the door..not like that!"

Ever since Tails had found Lacey causing a slight mishap in the city during her escape,him and Sonic had taken her in. Why so? Well she's not exactly sane enough to just step out into the real world on her own. Plus with her being an artificial anthro who escaped her lab life,no one else would take her in. Being ageless,she is forever a child,struggling to grow up already.

"Like what?" Asks Lacey,skidding to a halt.

"Lacey,once again you've forgotten to dress yourself." Tails says,slightly irritated. "Those clothes were bought for you for a reason."

"Did it occur to you that I'm not forgetting? I just don't like them." Lacey whines,grabbing onto the door knob. "Besides,I'm at least wearing gloves and shoes,isn't that how you and Sonic roll?"

Opening the door,she reveals a pink hedgehog dressed in a red dress,and a familiar grey ferret dressed in tattered clothing.

"Hello,is Sonic here?" Asks Amy,while putting away her umbrella.

"Eep! Pinky Piko!" Yelps Lacey,leaping away from the door,and holding Tails out as a shield.

"Uhh,yeah he's in the kitchen." Tails says,pointing to the kitchen doorway. "Lacey,put me down!"

"Ok,thank you Tails." Amy says,as she and Darkness walk by.

"Hey it's you." Tails states,noticing the same small ferret boy they saw the day before. "You know him?" He asks Amy,as Lacey puts him back down.

"Well sorta,we just met really." Amy explains. "I just decided that I should help this young boy here meet Sonic,just like he wanted."

"I've already met him." Darkness reminds her. "I just need his help with something...that's all,nothing more-"

"Well,I see you found me again." Says a familiar voice,reaching Darkness's ears.

"Sonic!" He looks up and sees him leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

"Heh,told you anything's possible." Sonic says with a grin. "So...this big secret you need help with,tell me more and I'll do whatever I can. I mean since you've obviously made an effort to find my house."

After agreeing to hear more of this secret the small ferret boy had,they all went to sit down in the living room.

Darkness's pov

Finally,the moment has come,my mission shall sky-rocket to success from here! Oh but I've better explain myself before getting to my point...don't want to sound too blood thirsty.

"Ok,well...your a hero,right?" I ask him.

"Sure am." Sonic answers.

"A-and no matter what,you always seek out for proper justice?"

"That's me."

"You will always try to make things right?"

"As long as I'm still breathing." He says with a grin.

Perfect. Well...here goes nothing.

"Just a few nights ago..something happened,a crime happened." I explain. "It resulted in the loss of my dear parents."

"Oh my gosh." I hear Amy whisper,as she covers her mouth.

continuing,I say,"In an attempt to even out the score and make things right again..I-I went after the murders,waited for them to sleep,t-then I...I-I.." Dammit! Why is it suddenly so hard to explain myself?

I find myself at a loss of words as my voice begins to crackle slightly. Why was I now finding it difficult to explain? It had already happened. I know what happened,I know how it happened. For the past following nights,I had constantly replayed what I have done. I have explained to myself what had happened,what I just committed. It shouldn't be hard! Right?

Quickly gathering up my words again,I say,"I-I got rid of them. I got rid of those bad people."

"What?" Asks Sonic,now leaning forward on the couch with a stern look. "What do you mean by 'got rid' of them? Also what does any of this have to do with me?"

"There were three of them." I explain. "I later found out about a fourth one."

"How did you get rid of those three?" He pushes on.

"Proper justice won't be complete until we find the fourth one. The last bad guy to get rid of."

"Wait,what?" Sonic asks,clearly unsure of the matter. "What do you mean we?"

"Your going to help me,aren't you?" I ask. "You said so yourself. You'd do whatever you could."

Now rubbing his temples with a sigh he says,"Look kid...I can't do this."

"What?" I ask out of disbelief.

"This is some serious stuff,I can't help you. I mean this murder we're talking about,if anything,you should be telling this to the cops,not me. Why did you come to me anyway?"

"B-because you're the good guy!" I exclaim. "You're the hero! The one who always makes things right! Y-your the one who stops bad guys!" He walks up to me,I'm now in tears.

"Yes,that's true." He says in a calming tone,putting a hand on my shoulder. "I am a good guy. I am a hero. And I do make things right...but you need to understand,I'm not an actual super hero,I don't stop bad guys. I stop A bad guy. I'm not like Super Man,or the other guys in the comics kid. I don't go around stopping robbers and murders,and such...that's what I let cops do. My main bad guy focus is Eggman,he's the one I go after. Also,in terms of getting 'rid of',I don't kill...never in my life have I ever killed. It's wrong kid."

"B-but,you said you'd help me! You said so yourself!" I cry out. "What those guys did was wrong! And I can't rest until the last target is gone!"

"Um kid-"

"I-it's Darkness." I interrupt the yellow fox now speaking.

"Darkness." He corrects himself. "This sounds dead serious,you really need to get the cops in on this."

"They already know!" I blurt out. "Back where I came from at my place,they already know. The house has been investigated and everything. Their already on the case."

"Well then why did you come all the way over here for Sonic's help rather than the police?" Amy asks. "Your both after the same guy."

"Correct,but I'm currently hiding from them as well." I say,wiping away a few tears.

"But why?" Sonic asks. "You need to come clean before you get into some more trouble,because that's where you're heading." Ohh how right you were..

"I can't! I'm different!" I yell,bursting into more tears. "Don't you see? I can't! The moment I set foot back in my home town,I'll have my abilities taken away from me!"

"Darkness,what are you talking about?" Asks the yellow fox.

I then explain to them about how having powers or special abilities aren't allowed back at my home,due to some safety concerns towards others. And how back in my home town,they have found a way to take away powers with just the use of a vaccine.

"We were under hiding,but after the current incident,the police who came to investigate recognized us by our files. So with me being the only survivor,I was supposed to be taken back for 'the cure',but I ran. And now I'm here." I explain.

"This is crazy Darkness." Amy says.

"Crazy?" I ask. " You find what I did crazy? How would you like it then? How would you guys like it if THIS place passed the same law? Hm? You know what they'd do? Well for starters,with you being an easy fix," I say pointing at the yellow two tailed fox. "They'd surgically remove one of your extra tails! Try flying with that!"

"Darkness!" Snaps Amy.

"And you!" I say,pointing at Sonic. "Hows about you get your speed taken away? Still havin a blast?"

"Darkness that's enough!" Yells Amy.

"...you know what? Your right." I say,now getting up. "This is enough."

Screw this,I was wrong! Wrong to think that I could ever get a hero's hands bloody! He was right...dammit Shadow,you were right!

"Kid,where are you going?" Sonic asks,as I step out the door.

"Hell if I know." I mumble,closing the door behind me while turning transparent and traveling through the drops of the rain.

'Dammit...I suck! I seriously just screwed up just now!'

* * *

7-31-13

See? Told you there'd be more Sonic characters! Well what do you think? Still updating by iPod,it's driving me crazy! For some reason it has this thing where it blacks out and exits the Internet,so I have to keep pressing the Save button in order to keep my progress from being erased...I've already had to retype two paragraphs due to the blacking out thing! Just typing this took five taps on the Save button!

Any who...who's ready to see Rouge on here? =)


End file.
